The Devil, The Angel, and the Academy
by Maledeiter
Summary: AU, High school. On the first day of school, Sakura crosses paths with Leaf Academy's "devil". When the devil gets bored, angels suffer.


The Devil, The Angel, and the Academy

Chapter One, part 1

First Day

- -

Haruno Sakura stood in front of her full-length mirror and gave herself one last inspection. Her hair was smooth, not a hair out of place, the jacket of her school uniform had not a speck of lint on it. She hadn't gotten any of the syrup from her pancakes on the cuffs, thank god.

So far, so good.

Sakura looked down at her feet. One of her knee-high socks had slipped to just above her ankle. She bent and readjusted it, then straightened and gave her reflection a confident smile. She'd make her first day at her new school a good one. Start the year off right.

_Even though we probably won't be here very long. Again. _

"Sakura! Enough primping, let's go! I only have ten minutes to get you to school and your brother to Ms. Shizune's house!" Her mother's harrased voice climbed the stairs to her room, whisking away the negative thought's chance to cloud Sakura's mind.

"I'm coming, Mom!" She grabbed her book bag, skipped down the stairs and out to her mother's car.

- -

Exactly seven minutes later Sakura stood in front of her new school, feeling signficantly less positive than she had in front of her mirror. It's true that she'd seen the building before; she'd met the principal with her mother and had gotten a tour, so she knew that it was big and fancy, but... But seeing it busy, with what looked like hundreds of boys and girls climbing the steps, laughing and talking, goofing around, made Sakura's stomach sink into her knees.

Sakura didn't consider herself particularly shy, but she'd never been around so many people before. And she didn't know a single one of them. What if they were all mean? What if they thought she was uncool, or a hick?

_What if they made fun of her forehead?!_

That thought was the last straw. "NO!" The fear that was supposed to be internal, in her distress, was made very vocal. A few of the people nearby turned and stared, and one of them, a tall blonde girl, spoke to her.

The blonde arched an eyebrow, flipped her stylish ponytail back over her shoulder. "No? What the hell are you talking about?"

Sakura laughed weakly and without a word, fled the scene. The blonde's laugh, and many others, followed her up the stone steps and into the school.

Way to start the day, champ. Make them all think you're some kind of crazy freak.

Sakura was grateful that there were restrooms close to the entrance; hiding out in the ladies' room til the bell rung seemed like an excellent idea.

"Man, this place is something else." The bathroom was spotless. No leaky facets, no spitballs on the ceiling, and no-Sakura opened the door to every stall one at a time-unflushed toilets.

Phew.

When she heard the squeak of sneakers and female voices outside the door, Sakura entered the stall she'd just inspected, locked it behind her, and sat with her knees drawn up to avoid being noticed.

A high-pitched voice spoke. "Did you see Mitsuko this morning? She looks like she spent all night crying her eyes out." The girl laughed, obviously not the least bit sympathetic. The sound of tapwater told Sakura that they were at the sinks.

"Well, c'mon. Wouldn't you be bawling it out if the hottest, most popular guy in school dumped you, in front of everyone, at your own birthday party?" The other girl's voice was lower, a bit more friendly.

Another giggle. "Sasuke's so cruel. The best part was how, after the little twinky went and locked herself in her room, Sasuke kept the party going. He even made out with Setsuka on her couch."

"And let his buddies shave her mom's dog bald."

"He should have done worse than that. Mitsuko's a stuck-up, whiny little daddy's girl. She's a spoiled brat."

"Yeah, but so's Sasuke."

"Tomo, how can you say such a thing about the "dark god" of Leaf Academy?"

"Oh, forgive me. All hail the dark god, our Lord and Master."

"Obey the dark god's will, gain the dark god's favor."

"Alright, now that we've avoided divine punishment, let's get to class. The bell's about to ring." It did indeed ring a second later.

"How do you always know?"

The girls left the restroom, chattering and laughing. Sakura was alone, and not a little freaked out.

"What was all that about a "dark god"? What's up with this school?"

Then she remembered the bell, and rushed out to her homeroom class.

Well, at least it didn't seem boring.

--

Author's note- Yes, I know it's short. But rest assured, this is only half of the first chapter. The second part is coming soon.

I hope.


End file.
